


my queen

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College Student Dean, College Student Jo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Knight Jo, LARPing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Queen of Moons Charlie, Roleplay, Waitress Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Charlie normally looks forward to her LARPing weekends (being the Queen of Moons is a sweet gig) but she's certain she won't survive this one. Not with her new smoking hot (and totally off limits) knight, Jo Harvelle, at her side all weekend...





	my queen

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally finished my Jo/Charlie kink bingo square!!
> 
> A big thank you to highonmarvel from tumblr for beta-ing this for me :)

“Mom, Dad! We’re home,” Dean called out as he opened the door to the Winchester home. 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she followed him but smiled at his implication that this was her home too. It had been something he insisted on ever since Dean had started dragging her home with him for breaks after he’d found out she had nowhere to go. Apparently her new friend had found it unacceptable to leave her behind on campus. 

_“There’s a perfectly good guest room and Mom and Dad would kick my ass for leaving a friend stuck here. Besides, they’re gonna love you. Hell, they’ll be more excited to see you than me probably.”_

They dragged in the bags they’d brought home; it wasn’t much since they were only home for spring break. Since it looked like no one was home at the moment, they took their stuff to their rooms before heading to the kitchen. Charlie walked over and started looking through the fridge, fist pumping in triumph when she found some leftover bacon mac and cheese.

“Score,” she said, turning around with the tupperware. Dean was texting on his phone at the kitchen island. “Do you want any of this delicious-ness? ‘Cause if not, I will gladly eat it all.” When she didn’t get a response, she shook her head. “Seriously dude, we just dropped Cas off at his house. Are you seriously starting the ‘obsessive texting’ phase already?”

Dean looked up from his phone and scowled. “No,” he said petulantly, though she noticed him discreetly swipe his thumb across the screen to close a screen. “I was texting Sam. He said they’re down at the Roadhouse for lunch and that Dad says we’re supposed to head down.”

This new information in hand, Charlie quickly abandoned her prized mac and cheese and started heading out to the car, leaving Dean to chase after her. There were few things in this world that would have her willingly passing on John Winchester’s famous bacon mac and cheese and that was Ellen’s even more famous burgers and waffle fries. 

“Come on, Winchester,” she called out the open window to Dean’s back as he locked the door. “Burgers wait for no woman.”

Dean snorted as he walked over and slid behind the wheel. He rolled his eyes and started the car. “Yeah because the only reason we need to get there is the burgers, right?”

“Silence,” Charlie said, her face flushing. This only earned her a twenty minute teasing jag as they drove to the restaurant/bar but she was able to tune it out. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t already heard a million times. Dean loved to rag on her for her big crush even though it was all his stupid fault said crush existed in the first place. He was the one to take her to the Roadhouse her first time in town.

Without Dean, she never would have met Jo Harvelle.

Charlie had known from word one that she was doomed. It was bad enough that Dean’s pseudo-sister was a bombshell, Charlie had practically needed to pick up her jaw from the floor the first time she’d seen her at the bar. 

Jo had been weaving her way through the tables, a tray held up above the heads of the patrons in a way that allowed her hips to move gracefully through the gaps. Charlie had been transfixed by sight and completely missed Dean talking to her and it had only taken him a minute to figure out why.

Cue years of Dean teasing the shit out of her every time Jo is even remotely mentioned.

They made it to the bar in no time and soon Charlie was breathing the strangely soothing yet exciting smells unique to the Roadhouse. It wasn’t super busy, a few groups sat at the tables with a couple people sitting at the bar so it wasn’t hard to pick out the other Winchesters. She most certainly did not scan the bar for a head of familiar long blond hair so she definitely wasn’t disappointed when she didn’t see this.

Mary Winchester, or Mama Winchester as Charlie liked to refer to her as, wasted no time in bombarding them with questions as soon as they sat down. Charlie and Dean dutifully answered with the majority of the truth (there were a few incidences the parental units didn’t need to know). It was in the middle of a rousing story concerning Dean’s ongoing battle with one of their dorm’s washing machines that she heard a familiar voice.

“It looks like our illustrious college students decided show up,” Jo’s voice piped up from behind Charlie. Unable to even pretend to play it cool, Charlie’s head whipped around to see Jo standing a few steps away, a tray balanced skillfully in one hand. “Shouldn’t you two be raising hell back on campus?”

And just like that, Charlie knew she should kiss any modicum of cool she possessed good bye; it had all been obliterated by that easy going smirk.

“H-hey, Jo,” Charlie said, glad that the embarrassingly breathy quality of her voice was drowned out by the chorus of greetings from clan Winchester. 

Jo quickly distributed the food and Charlie used the delicious burger Mary had ordered for her to cover the fact that she was tongue tied. It didn’t help that Jo looked freaking amazing as usual. Her hair was tied up for her shift and Charlie couldn’t banish the thought of what it would look like to pull that hair tie out and watch all that golden blond hair fall down.

Preferably around Jo’s naked shoulders.

 _Dammit, brain. Don’t do this to me!_ Charlie took another bite of heavenly food while she berated the filthy part of her mind. _She is standing right fucking there. Now is_ not _the time for this._

“So, you guys up to anything fun while you’re home,” Jo asked, leaning back against the empty table next to theirs. She was looking back and forth between Dean and Charlie expectantly. Charlie pretended to be chewing because she couldn’t find it in herself to answer. They did have plans but there was no way to admit what they were without looking super lame. Unfortunately when she didn’t answer, Dean, mouth full of fries, did.

“We’ve got a LARP thing this weekend,” he said thickly, swallowing his mouthful. His eyes were shining with excitement and Charlie felt a spark of it rise inside at the sight of it. “A battle for the kingdom, it’s going to be freaking awesome.”

Charlie expected someone as cool as Jo to roll her eyes or at least tease them about wanting to dress up in medieval clothes and play with fake swords. Their vast differences in interests was definitely one of the reasons she knew that if by some miracle Jo asked her out (since there was no way that Charlie could take that role), Jo would spend the entirety of the date being bored out of her mind.

“That sounds cool,” Jo said, shocking Charlie enough she barely stopped herself from choking on the sip of soda she was taking. “Is there still time to sign up?”

Blinking rapidly, Charlie couldn’t help but gape. “Y-you want to sign up,” she stammered, thinking that she’s obviously choked on her soda or burger and was dead. There was no way she just heard Jo ask if she could join in on a LARPing event. “Like, seriously?”

Jo smiled at her and shrugged. “Yeah, why not? It sounds like fun and who wouldn’t want dress up and kick the shit out of other people.”

Once again Charlie’s brain could not compute the words she was hearing well enough for her to give a response but Dean piped up again. “Sure, Charlie is the Queen of Moons. I bet she can get you in on the action.”

Dean gave Charlie a pointed look that told her that the sneaky bastard knew exactly what he was doing, the ass. She mentally noted that she needed to find some way to get revenge, maybe hacking into his computer and messing with his access to porn sites or making it so he couldn’t get into his computer at all.

Or telling Cas that his boyfriend was being a jerk.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a hand patting her on the shoulder. “Wow, that’s awesome,” Jo said, beaming down at her. The light from the bar was glinting distractedly off her hair and Charlie almost missed the next part of what she said. “So, can I snag a spot in you guys’ big battle then,” a pause in which Jo smirked before adding, ”your highness?”

Oh sweet Lord of the Rings. 

Swallowing hard, Charlie nodded and tried extremely hard to maintain at least a small level of cool though having Jo calling her by her title was unleashing a horde of fantasies that she didn’t even know she possessed until this very moment. “Um, yeah, sure,” she said, distracted by the warm weight of Jo’s hand which was _still_ on her shoulder. “I can work something out, if you really want to join up that is.”

“Great, you’re the best, Charlie,” Jo said, smiling brightly. She turned to head back to the bar where Ellen was calling for her but turned back halfway there. “I can’t wait, text me the details.”

“Yeah, will do,” Charlie said weakly to Jo’s retreating back.

The Winchesters started talking amongst themselves again which was a good, it left Charlie free to sit at the table and marvel at what the hell had just happened.

 

Okay, it was official. This year’s battle of the kingdoms was the longest LARP weekend Charlie had ever been a part of and it had nothing to do with the actual passage of time or the battle itself.

No, time was dragging thanks to her newly appointed knight.

After Dean had managed to get Jo to ask about joining in on their Moondor weekend, Charlie had done as she promised and called up some of the people in charge of organizing the event to ask if there was any chance that they could snag an extra spot. Much to Charlie’s dismay, the cheerful voice on the other line had announced that one of her own queen’s guard had called saying that they needed to bow out due to a broken ankle so there was an opening for a knight. Knowing that this would mean that Jo would be around her all the time, Charlie had tried to see if there were other options but no dice.

Which is how Charlie spent an entire weekend trying to hide the fact that the sight of Jo in a knight get up gave her a lady boner.

It just wasn’t fucking fair. Jo had no right to be so damn hot in all that leather and chainmail with her hair braided and pinned up to her head so it wouldn’t get in her eyes. Any hopes that Charlie had that Jo would hate LARPing were absolutely crushed as she watched her take to it like a fish to water and Charlie knew she was doomed. 

And if all this wasn’t bad enough, then there was Dean and Cas. Those fuckers knew exactly what was going on and were deliberately messing with her. They were constantly coming up with reasons why Jo should be the one to accompany her places, suggesting that Charlie show Jo around the camp, or just being asses in general.

_“Jo looks pretty good sparring, doesn’t she Charlie?”_

_“Wow, look at Jo’s outfit. Pretty nice, huh?”_

_“Hey Jo, it looks like those archers are checking you out. Aren’t they checking her out, Charlie?”_

Asshats.

One good thing to come out of the weekend was her troops fought valiantly and won the battle thus ensuring another year for her reign. Jo had been ecstatic, running up to her from the battle with her cheeks reddened from fighting and beaming to tell Charlie of their victory. Charlie had had to fight extremely hard not to grasp her by the shoulders and kiss her. Hell, she probably could have gotten away with it, a lot of other LARPers were doing the same, but Charlie knew better than to do that. It didn’t feel right for starters since she knew Jo was straight and she was also well aware that at least right now she didn’t know what it was like to kiss Jo.

And if she did find out, it would make things even harder.

Charlie sighed as she walked back to her tent. It was pretty late (or early, depending on your view) and the feast celebrating the end of the weekend tournament was still going relatively strong. Normally she would be there, chatting up some of the more buxom maidens to see if the were interested in a night with the Queen of Moons but for obvious reasons, she wasn’t feeling it. 

So she left her royal guard with orders to revel until they could revel no more and left. Cas and Dean hadn’t seemed like they needed the order what with Dean being firmly planted in his boyfriend’s lap feeding him bits of food and Jo had been talking animatedly with one of the other (very male) knights. Everyone was having a good time.

 _Might as well go get changed and take a quick nap,_ Charlie thought gloomily to herself as she slowly made her way down the row towards her tent. _Morning will be here soon enough and we’ll have to start striking camp. That’ll keep me busy._

“Hey, Charlie! Wait up!”

Startled out of her self pity party, Charlie jumped and turned around to see Jo jogging over to her, the orange light from the campfires reflecting off her chainmail and her now loose hair. Charlie wondered what she needed.

“Hi Jo, is everything okay at the feast,” she said, putting on air of lightness. She smiled and nodded back towards the sounds of partying. “You don’t need the Queen of Moons to take care of business, do you? Nobody messes with my knights.”

Jo laughed and Charlie’s stomach fluttered at how pretty she looked in the firelight. “No, nothing like that. Everyone here has been great,” Jo said, voice full of mirth. She nodded at Charlie’s tent in the distance. “I just wanted to make sure my Queen made it to her quarters unaccosted.”

“Oh, that’s alright, Jo,” Charlie chuckled. She waved a hand down at her dress. “I think I’ll be alright and besides, once this dress comes off tonight, I’ll just be Charlie again.” She started walking again. “You just go and enjoy yourself. I’ll be fine.”

To her surprise, Jo followed her. She fell in step with her and they walked at a snail’s pace towards Charlie’s tent. “I don’t mind,” Jo said, looking down at her boots and kicking a stray rock. “I was getting a bit tired too. Today was pretty intense and I could use a good sleep.”

Jo continued to chat aimlessly about the events of the weekend as they walked towards Charlie’s tent. She was just finishing a story about Dean slipping and falling during the battle when they made it to the ornate tent emblazoned with the Queen’s sigil. Charlie knew this was her chance to retreat to her tent and try to calm down but she couldn’t make her feet move.

“I guess this is me,” she did manage to say, gesturing at the tent flap. “I should really get some sleep. Big day taking camp apart tomorrow.”

The next moment happened so out of the blue that Charlie actually pinched herself on the thigh to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination.

“You know, I’m not really that tired,” Jo said, her gaze taking on a heavy look that in the half light could have been labelled as heated. “Normally I’d give myself a helping hand in order to sleep but I’m just not feeling it tonight, know any other surefire ways to help me get to sleep?”

Charlie could only gape, her mouth working like a fish’s as she fought to process the super duper obvious come on she’d just been subjected to by the woman of her dreams. Jo didn’t give her time to recover, moving forward determinedly and Charlie swore she could feel energy snapping between them. 

Oh Gandalf, please don’t let this be a dream or if it was, at least let her get to the good parts before her alarm went off.

“I know that you’re attracted to me, Charlie,” Jo said, her voice low and deliciously husky. At Charlie’s shocked inhale, she chuckled and moved in closer. “Dean is a bit of blabbermouth when he’s drunk. I’ve known for awhile how you feel about me.”

Jo continued to walk, forcing Charlie to back up until her back hit the heavy canvas of her tent. “A-and you don’t seem to, uh, mind,” she said tentatively, hoping beyond hope that she’d get a positive answer.

Her heart pounded faster at Jo’s nod; she was smiling smugly. “Not at all, in fact,” Jo said leaning in to whisper, “I kinda wish you would make a move already.”

Charlie blinked, unable to believe her ears. “You--you actually want me to come on to you?”

“Yeah,” Jo said as if this were as obvious as the nose on her face. “I hear that you’re pretty famous around here for your pick up game. Any chance I can get an up close demonstration?”

She pressed in closer until they were practically nose to nose; Charlie could feel Jo’s breath tickling her skin and she shuddered. Oh yeah, Charlie would love to lay down some of her tried and true moves because most of the time they got her a gorgeous woman in her tent but that was only for women she didn’t plan on seeing again.

Jo was different and when it came to girls Charlie hoped would stick around, she had absolutely no game.

Charlie flushed in embarrassment as she gaped like a moron. She wrung her hands and tried desperately to come up with something that was smooth to say but nothing. The longer the silence stretched out the more she worried that Charlie would realize what a damn loser she was and tell her to forget it.

“Tell you what,” Jo said, tilting her head so she could speak softly into her ear. A hand came to rest gently on her waist causing Charlie’s already pounding heart to race even more. “I’ll take the lead this time but I fully expect to be wooed later.” She pulled back to look at Charlie heatedly, a devious smirk tugging on those plush lips. “Deal?”

An entire weekend’s worth of frustration and longing along with years of pining had apparently taken their toll as Charlie’s mind went blank and the next thing she knew, she had Jo’s mouth crushed against hers. Jo chuckled deeply in her throat, giving back as much as she got, but Charlie was too distracted by the fact that Jo’s lips were even softer than she’d imagined. 

Her hands fluttered aimlessly for a second before Jo gripped them and placed them on her waist, encouraging Charlie to grip her firmly. Charlie’s palms tingled with excited energy and she caressed the curve of Jo’s hip to heighten the sensation. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any better, Charlie would have been extremely content to stay just as they were, making out languidly in front of her tent, Jo started nudging her backward. It wasn’t until she registered that even less light than before was shining through her closed eyelids that Charlie realized Jo had moved them inside her tent.

Her heartbeat jumped to her throat and she swallowed hard. Charlie pulled back in surprise, breathing heavily.

“I’d prefer a bit of privacy for when I pay homage to my queen,” Jo explained, her voice putting off such a devastating wave of seduction, Charlie figured it should be illegal. The darkness in the tent obscured Jo’s face but Charlie could actually feel the heated gaze pointed in her direction. 

Holy Spock! Did Jo want to...?

Jo pressed forward again, leading Charlie back until her knees hit the edge of her cot; she collapsed down onto the cot with a squeak. Chuckling in her throat, Jo leaned in close in order to flip on the small lamp on the table. A soft glow lit the space, bright enough that Charlie could finally get a good look at Jo’s face and the expression she saw there made her heart race.

Lust darkened eyes bored into her as Jo gracefully lowered herself until she was kneeling and just when Charlie thought her heart couldn’t possibly beat any faster, Jo’s hands went to the hem of her gown.

It was official she was going to have a heart attack.

“Jo,” Charlie babbled, not exactly certain what she was going to say. Ask Jo if she was sure about this? Tell her how many times she’d dreamt of experiencing this moment? Make sure Jo hadn’t experienced a head injury in battle?

Smiling, Jo shushed her just as she slipped her hands under the dress; warm fingers touched her shins, causing Charlie to shiver. “Relax, your Majesty,” Jo said, looking up at her from under her dark lashes. “Your humble knight only wishes to pay tribute to you.”

“We don’t have to be in character right now,” Charlie started to say but stopped when Jo smiled wickedly and arched a brow.

 _Well, frack me_ , Charlie thought, her entire brain shutting down in shock. _Jo’s kinky too!_

Charlie was well aware that her sexual tastes went past what one would consider strictly vanilla and she was okay with that; most of the ladies she’d dated were entirely game for trying new things. She knew that a lot of people were into kinky things but what had her so amazed was the fact that Jo obviously got turned on by roleplay.

Because roleplay was Charlie’s favorite and if there was a sure fire way to get her on board for sex...it was the addition of costumes.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the love of Gandalf that she wasn’t misreading the situation, Charlie put on her Queen persona. She forced her limbs to relax and smiled.

“Your Queen gladly accepts your tribute,” she said regally. She waved her hand in a flowing gesture of imperial consent. “Proceed at your leisure.”

Charlie’s shaky hold on her persona was almost shattered by the look Jo gave her in response because if there was ever an example of sex personified, it was Jo Harvelle in the process of sliding the fabric up your dress up while spreading your legs.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Every nerve in Charlie’s body sang as Jo started her “tribute” by delicately kissing each knee before running her hands up and down the outside of her legs; when she started to press light kisses to her inner thighs, Charlie let slip a shaky moan. Charlie’s legs tensed with the urge to close around Jo’s head the closer and closer she got to the fabric the pooled in her lap. 

Mainly because Charlie knew what Jo would find there.

When Jo’s hand delved under the dress, Charlie couldn’t help but feel just a little smug at the look of surprise followed swiftly by arousal as Jo realized that she wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Authenticity,” Charlie explained with a wink, breaking character briefly.

This caused Jo to chuckle throatily in a way that told Charlie she appreciated her attention to detail. She swiftly tossed Charlie’s skirts up over her hips causing her to gasp though whether it was because of the cold air hitting her already damp folds or the smoldering predatory smile Jo gave her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and Charlie desperately wanted to rip off her dress but didn’t want to do anything to break the moment.

She was practically vibrating with want, Charlie watched eagerly as Jo hefted one of her legs over her shoulder. Those blisteringly dark eyes never left her own for a second and a second was all the warning Charlie had before Jo’s lithe fingers were on her, spreading her lips right before a hot mouth was on her.

Charlie was pretty sure the roleplay was over at this point because there was no way in hell she was going to be able to pretend to be a Queen when Jo was eating her out. Holy shit it was like Jo had complete access to her brain; every stroke of Jo’s tongue was perfect, hitting every spot that had Charlie turning into a writhing pile of agonized bliss, and once Jo brought her fingers into play…

Good bye functioning brain cells.

She tried to stay still, to let Jo set the pace, but soon Charlie couldn’t stop the twitching rolls of her hips; everything was just so fucking intense, probably because she’d literally dreamed of this. Reality was so much better it would have boggled Charlie’s mind if it weren’t currently occupied with how Jo’s fingers were sliding inside her to rub with exquisitely slow strokes that was sending a delicious tingle all the way down to her toes. 

Jo moaned as she gave short, but extremely effective in Charlie’s personal opinion, licks to her clit and Charlie replied in kind as her pussy throbbed in time with Jo’s movements. As the passes of Jo’s tongue became less teasing and more firm, Charlie found her fingers tangled in that golden blonde hair because if she didn’t hold on to something she was obviously going to lose her mind.

“Oh fuck,” she panted, practically riding Jo’s face. Not that Jo seemed to mind judging by the pair of smugly heated eyes that gazed up at her from between her legs. The fingers inside her were massaging faster and harder now, the pressure building on itself more and more until Charlie’s skin felt hot enough to burst into flames; she whined at how fucking amazing it all felt. “C-close, oh shit, Jo. Gonna--gonna---”

Whatever other babbling nonsense she had been going to say was wiped from her brain as Jo chuckled and twisted her fingers just right. Charlie choked on her words and cried out as everything became too much and she came hard, pulsing around the clever fingers that still fucked in and out of her. Jo was relentless, working her spasming entrance and her clit until Charlie swore she came again but she couldn’t be sure, all she knew was it felt fucking mind blowing.

 

 _I’ll never survive sex_ , was Charlie’s first thought when her brain finally began to reboot as she lay panting on the cot. She whimpered when she felt Jo move away and reached down to weakly pull at Jo’s shoulder until she gracefully wiped her mouth and rose to sit next to her.

They didn’t speak, Charlie wasn’t sure if she could honestly. Not with her blood still trying to simmer down and the way Jo was looking down at her with a small smile that managed to feel smug and shy at the same time. The only thing to do that made sense of course was to reach up and pull Jo down by the front of her chainmail shirt to kiss her.

“Mmm...I think my Lady enjoyed her tribute,” Jo said after they broke apart. 

Charlie’s heart skipped a beat as the horrible thought that all of this had been an elaborate game, just a side effect of some sort of first time LARPing high, but she relaxed when instead of getting up and leaving, Jo merely stripped off her chainmail and moved to lay down. She nudged Charlie until she was off to the one side of the cot and laid out beside her, wrapping her arms tightly around her and tucking Charlie’s head against her chest. It wasn’t until the silence stretched on for a while longer that Charlie felt the awkward creeping in.

“So, um, don’t you want me to--to---because believe me I am totally down for, um,” Charlie babbled erratically, staring at Jo’s chest as her face turned red. It was like she’d never offered to return the favor before and her inability to be chill made her flush more. “I’m usually much more, uh…better at this…”

“Calm down, Charlie,” Jo said, her voice filled with soft amusement. She gave Charlie a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sleepy, how about you buy me breakfast tomorrow and we’ll discuss you getting me back?”

Jo yawned as she finished speaking and Charlie couldn’t help but copy her. She was beat and Jo had to be even more considering she’d been kicking major ass today.

“Okay,” she said muzzily, already starting to drift off. Charlie snuggled in closer. “Sounds like a plan. Sweet dreams, my valiant knight.”

Jo huffed a laugh. “As you wish, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, my very first f/f smut! I agonized over this story forever worrying that I did something wrong since all the smut I've ever written involved at least one penis. I hope that the smut was at least somewhat decent. 
> 
> The kinky part of this was pretty light but I don't care, I wanted to write all the Jo/Charlie fluff :D


End file.
